Milly's reaction
by Nikayla
Summary: This is a one-shot especially written for my sister. Hope all my Hidden Secret fans approve. Basically Amelia Braxton's reaction to the whole Heath and Bianca storyline thats happening at the minute. Reviews please x


**Ok so well me and my sister were watching Home and Away last night and we were both getting very annoyed with the whole Bianca/Liam/Heath situation. **

**My sister Rylie1990 made a very good point as we spoke about our fanfiction stories she said (in her words) I wonder what Milly would make of the whole thing.**

**And it got to thinking the same thing myself so I have decided to write a one-shot of how I think Milly would deal with this whole thing, please read and review.**

**In this Amelia didn't die and is still very much alive.**

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Amelia said after finally getting over the initial shock. She and Heath were sat on the sofa in the lounge of the Braxton house.

Brax had taken Scarlet out in the Ute to get her to sleep, she was teething and taking her out for a drive was the only way to settle her.

"April told me?" Heath replied.

"Is it your baby?" Amelia asked nervously.

"I don't know I haven't spoken about it to her yet" Heath said as he took a swig of his beer. Amelia reached over and took the beer out of Heath's hand before he could take another swig "Mill what are you doing?" Heath frowned.

"No time like the present, now get your ass round there and talk to her" Amelia demanded, Heath surprisingly did as he was told, arguing with his sister-in-law was a far scarier thought than arguing with Bianca right now.

Heath walked out of the door just as Brax came home with Scarlet "She asleep" Amelia whispered a she walked towards her husband and put her arms around his waist.

"Yeah" Brax laughed slightly "After 8 times around the blocks and about 20 verses of the wheels on the bus" Brax smiled "Er…what was that all about with Heath?"

"Oh Bianca's pregnant" Amelia said casually, hoping this would stop Brax from making a big deal out of it. But unfortunately her plan didn't work.

"She's what" Brax exclaimed as he moved away from Amelia "Is the kid his?"

"I don't know Heath's gone to ask her now" Amelia replied as she closed the gap between her and Brax again, she reached up and kissed his lips gently. Brax pulled Amelia closer before taking her over to the table.

-x-

Just as Amelia and Brax got lost in the moment the door swung open "Jesus" Brax exclaimed as he pulled away from Amelia.

"Told you we should have taken it in the bedroom" Amelia giggled "So what did she say?" Amelia added as she hopped down off the table.

"The kids not mine" Heath snapped before heading into his bedroom and slamming the door.

-x-

A few weeks later after a conversation with April on the beach Heath goes to Angelo's where he finds Amelia talking to Casey, Heath walks behind the bar and starts slamming thing about.

"Hey do you mind?" Amelia yelled from the table she was sat at with Casey "Heath what's up?" Amelia asked again as she stood up and started to walk towards him.

"The kids mine" Heath spat furiously "But Bianca and Liam have this whole fairytale ending worked out that doesn't involve me" Heath was furiously stomping around behind the bar.

"What are you talking about of course this involves you it's your baby" Amelia replied in a confused tone.

"Yeah well according to Bianca if I try and get involved in my kids life then she is moving away with the Rockstar" Heath yelled.

"Oh she is, is she?" Amelia frowned; both Heath and Casey had seen this look before "Case watch Scarlet will ya, Heath with me now" Amelia ordered as she grabbed her bag and keys off the side.

-x-

Bianca and Liam seemed a little unnerved when they spotted the white Range Rover pull up outside the house. Amelia and Heath walked to the door and Amelia knocked gently "Hey" Bianca smiled uncomfortably as she walked to the door.

"What then hell are you playing at?" Amelia didn't waste anytime getting to it.

"I don't know what you mean?" Bianca replied trying to hide what was going on.

"Heath told me what you said to him and I want to now where the hell you get off making a threat like that. This is his baby" Amelia reminded Bianca furiously.

"Look I don't know what he's told you, but me and Bianca are trying to do what's right for the baby and him being involved isn't going to work for us" Liam tried to explain infuriating Amelia even more .

"Well I couldn't give a shit what works for you to be honest Liam, this is Heath's baby so deal with it" Amelia snapped before turning to Bianca "Heath is not going to be pushed out of his baby's life just because you want to play happy families with Liam"

"I just want to make my marriage work" Bianca said quietly with tears in her eyes, seeing her friend this angry with her was devastating.

"It's a pity you didn't think about that while you were dropping you're knickers for Heath" Amelia spat causing Bianca to slap her. Amelia was about to launch at Bianca but suddenly remembered Bianca was pregnant.

"Look if you can't let Heath be involved in his child's life, because you are scared of losing Liam then I am sorry Bianca you have a problem…that problem isn't Heath's, this baby's a Braxton and whether you like it or not you have no legal right to take it anywhere" Amelia replied before turning on her heels and walking away, Heath following closely behind her.

-x-

A few weeks have passed and Bianca and Liam are still refusing to let Heath be involved. Amelia bumps into Liam whilst at the beach.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Amelia yelled as she stomped towards Liam "This baby is none of your business"

"Bianca Is my business" Liam replied.

"This is about Bianca and Heath bonding over their baby isn't it" Amelia frowned "Look I can understand this is hard for you Liam but you have no right to make the decision about how much contact Heath has with his own child"

"Yes I know that, its just hard watching them connect, the closer he gets to her the further away I feel" Liam sighed "I'm losing her Amelia and I don't know what to do to stop it"

"Stop making Heath the problem and start talking to eachother" Amelia smiled "Heath just wants to see his baby"

Liam nodded he knew what Amelia said made sense, but then again she was a Braxton. Whose side was she really on?

**Ok don't want to go any further with that, just wanted to keep my sister happy loves ya Riley x x x**

**Much love Nikki x x **

**ps review x x **


End file.
